Fate Befalling
by Nanie-san
Summary: Sakura loves Syaoran, though it's forbidden. She soon falls ill and now Tomoyo her servant, Syaoran and Eriol will have to join forces to save her. T&E have a weird role, to be seen in later chapters.
1. Illness Starts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa, I wish that I did, but Clamp does...

**A/N:** Hey all! I've been waiting to start up a Tsubasa fic, so here it is, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **Illness Starts

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes while beginning to sit up in bed after her night of slumber. She felt dizzy, very dizzy. A young servant girl of about fifteen came over to her and began to undo the buttons on the back of her nightgown. Soon Sakura could feel the girl's hands massaging her back, easing any tension that may have been in her body.

"So how are you feeling today Princess?" the servant asked. It was her job to daily wake the princess and see to it that everything was alright, beyond that she wasn't required to do much. But that didn't matter to her, she cared deeply about the princess and her well-being so daily she also did many other things to care for her.

Sakura looked down for a moment. Her head was spinning but she couldn't worry this servant, no not her. "I'm just fine today, thank you for inquiring. And you, you are doing alright?" She said all of this with cheer in her voice and a smile upon her face, and it wasn't completely fake, for she couldn't not be happy with her servant there.

"I'm good as well," the servant girl replied while a small smile came upon her face. "You know I have heard that a certain person will be coming here today to see you. Perhaps you ought to go and welcome him, though he knows not that you will be expecting his coming."

"Who is this visitor?" Sakura asked with hope filling her voice. More than ever she wished that it was a boy named Syaoran, a fried of hers since childhood. But now she was beginning to feel like he was more than just a friend to her, she was in love.

The servant giggled while seeing the princess' hope. "Actually I should say that we have two visitors, Prince Eriol and that friend of yours."

"You mean Syaoran when you say that don't you?" Sakura asked while silently praying that the answer be yes.

"When I say that I do mean Syaoran," the girl said while smiling. She let one of her black locks of hair fall over her should and she began to play with it, weaving it around her fingers and such. She loved the Prince Eriol, but she also knew the rules of the Kingdom. She was forbidden to love him, it could never be, a prince was to wed a princess and a princess was to wed a prince. No, it didn't allow for a mere servant girl to be allowed to marry to royalty, nor would it allow a certain princess to marry a commoner like Syaoran, though the princess was working very hard to overcome the rule of find a nonexistent loophole in it. "Come on, stand up and let me dress you for the occasion," she said while rising and beginning to slide Princess Sakura's nightgown off of her fragile body. She admired the princess' soft skin, she wished that she could have skin like that too, but sadly she wasn't royalty and couldn't use all of the special lotions and oils of which the princess used. But as she decided before, it was useless to be jealous over her friend.

Sakura stood up and felt her nightdress' soft cotton leave her body, leaving her slightly cold in the room. "May I wear my pale blue kimono today?" Sakura asked. She knew that it wasn't often that she wore kimono, especially because she had plenty of nice dresses that her father, the King, got for her. He liked to dote upon her and the few kimono that she had were treats from him for when she might find a nice occasion to wear them.

"Actually I was thinking the lilac one might look nice, but blue it will be," the servant said while walking over to a closet and taking from a shelf within it a box. She opened the box and carefully unwrapped the beautiful kimono and all of it's splendor. She took it over to Sakura and began to dress her in it. She wrapped a deep maroon obi around her and then began the hard process of tying it. "Which color of cord do you wish for me to use?" she asked.

"Umm... the gold," Princess Sakura responded. The gold would match some of the golden threads that were stitched on the obi and kimono that made it the kimono and obi look quite splendid when the light shown on the and the threads glowed brightly. Soon she was all ready to go to down for breakfast and then to meet the prince and her love, Syaoran. She fed on a glutenous white rice using chopsticks made of jade with a gold design of a dragon at the top. "So what time are his highness and Syaoran coming?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful of the rice.

"Shortly, they should be here within an hour," responded the servant girl.

"Allow me to go and lie down before they get here then," Sakura said, she still felt very dizzy and wasn't sure how much more of it she could stand. She then stood up and felt even more dizziness coming to her, the room appeared to be spinning in circles, she couldn't keep her eyes on her servant. Before she knew it Sakura had fallen to the floor unconscious.

"Princess!" shouted her servant as she ran to where she had fallen and picked her up. Another two servants who were nearby had heard her cry and rushed in to the room, one ran out to tell the King and Queen, the other ran over and began to help lift Sakura's body and carry her over to her bedchambers and then lay her gently on the soft mattress of her bed. She then left the room, leaving it for Sakura's first, and favored, servant to take care of the unconscious princess.

"Oh Sakura," the servant girl whispered quietly, for she would certainly be punished for saying Sakura's name without the princess before it if anyone heard. She then touched Sakura's cheek, it was cold. She pulled the bedcovers up to Sakura's chin and got a small basin of hot water. She then dipped a cloth into the water and laid it on the princess' forehead. She began to cry, she just couldn't stop. Her best friend was lying there unconscious for no apparent reason and her body felt so cold. She heard the king and queen enter the room and knew that she should dry her tears but she didn't care, she just let herself cry.

"And why is it that you cry young girl?" asked the queen in a gentle voice while calmly and silently walking over to the servant. She lifted the young girl's head and used a handkerchief to dry her tears. "There is no need for you to cry, everything will be fine," she said. "Retena," she addressed one of her servants, "go and make some of our finest tea for this child." Nadeshiko smiled, she may be queen, and this may have been against prodical, but she must make her daughter's favorite servant happy again. After all, her daughter and this girl were best of friends. "Here, come here and sit down on this chair."

The servant did as she was told, now trying to stop her tears, but still having trouble with it.

"Now tell me child, what is your name?" Nadeshiko asked. If this girl was her daughter's best friend it would be best if her name was known.

"Tomoyo, my name is Tomoyo," the servant muttered while looking down at her lap.

Nadeshiko smiled. As her servant walked in with the cup of tea she handed it to Tomoyo. "Here, drink this," she said, "it will make you feel better."

"Tomoyo nodded and drank from the cup, the tea was amazing, like nothing that she had ever tasted before! "Thank you," she said to the queen.

Nadeshiko didn't respond, but rather walked over to the bedside of her daughter and began to stroke her cheek. "She feels very cool. Summon the doctor immediately," she commanded. Her servant moved as if to make leave, but the King held out his hand to stop her and walked out instead.

"I will summon the doctor," the king thought to himself. It was strange, indeed it was, that he felt the urge to personally call the doctor rather than let a servant do it as usual. He walked out of the castle and began to run down and through the courtyards until he made it to the horse stable. "Prepare my horse quickly!" he commanded the servant there and within minutes he was speeding out, over the castle bridge and then though town until he made it to where the doctor currently resided. "Good sir," he said to the doctor, "my queen requests your services. Come and take care of my daughter as she wishes."

The doctor walked out of his small house with a bag in hand and up to the king. "And what has happened to your daughter that the queen requests my services to tend to her?" he inquired.

"She has fallen ill we believe. She fainted after eating her breakfast and is now in bed, she feels much cooler than usual."

The doctor walked into his house and put some supplies into his bag and then set off with the king to the castle. Upon entrance he ushered everyone out of the princess' room and then walked in alone to perform his examination of her. Shortly afterward he walked out of the room and over to the anxious king and queen. "Her illness is strange, it is, like nothing I have ever seen before. She is shaking now, and sweat is rolling down her face, indication that she feels hot even though her body is cool. There seems to be no apparent reason for the fainting that occurred, nor for her symptoms that she has now. I'd say that she was in fine health right before she fell and without everything that's going on now she still would be.

"But can you help her or not?" asked Tomoyo, she knew that it was out of place, but she couldn't stand to hear him rambling on about her friend and not doing a thing.

"No," was the doctor's curt reply. "I know of nothing that could help her." He then walked away and left the castle.

A knock was heard, it's sound sounded down the castle hallways and reached the ears of the King, Queen and Tomoyo.

"I'll go and give them entrance," Tomoyo said and ran. She ran as fast as she could down the hallways, sobbing the whole way. She made it down to the great doors that led into the castle and yanked them open, her fury allowed her to move them to be 0the full way opened. Outside stood Prince Eriol and the commoner Syaoran.

"What is wrong?" the prince asked upon seeing Tomoyo's rage and tears.

"Princess Sakura has fallen ill and the doctor can do nothing to help her, that useless-"

"Now, now, there is no need to curse the doctor," Prince Eriol said while trying to calm the servant. "Syaoran, why don't you go to the highnesses with the message that you bear. After all that is the whole reason that you came, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," responded Syaoran, though his heart told him that it might be otherwise and that the message was only an excuse. He ran down the hallway, careful to slow down and fix his appearance before entering into the eyesight of the king and queen. "Your Highnesses," he said, "I come here with a message for you from the one that I call father." He held out a scroll and the king took it from him. "I also would like to inquire as to how the Princess is doing, I heard that she has fallen ill." Syaoran did all that was in his power to stay calm and sound like he should, but he was on the edge of temptation to just shout something like "screw the stupid rules" and then run over to Sakura and see how she was for himself. And then, for that matter, not sound so official and stupid.

"You heard correct, Sakura is ill, though doing fine otherwise," Nadeshiko responded, but little did she know that Sakura was doing nowhere near fine, that she was currently almost as far from fine as one could be, and that later she would be even farther.

**A/N:** Well I hope that you liked it. It was mostly an introduction to the story and next chapter there will be more action and plot and such. Please come back to read more when I update, and please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!


	2. Wine for the Servant

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I don't own Tsubasa... though I wish that I did...

**A/N: **Well here I am again! And yes, Syaoran is a bit different in this fic than he is in Tsubasa, I kinda like the less polite image that he portrays in Card Captor Sakura, though I like his strength from Tsubasa better, so in this fic we'll see a combination of the two. And as for Tomoyo being a servant, well we'll put it this way:

WARNING: This fan fiction does not run all the way along the lines of Tsubasa. Some character's attitudes, social positions and statuses may be different than that of those in Tsubasa.

_Previously:_

"_You heard correct, Sakura is ill, though doing fine otherwise," Nadeshiko responded, but little did she know that Sakura was doing nowhere near fine, that she was currently almost as far from fine as one could be, and that later she would be even farther._

**Chapter 2:** Wine for the Servant

"So, what is your name?" Eriol asked the highly distressed servant girl that he had been trying to calm down.

"Tomoyo," the girl responded, "I'm Tomoyo, her highness Princess Sakura's loyal servant and servant to the highness Queen Nadeshiko, King Fujitaka and Prince Toya."

"Tomoyo could you tell me what sort of illness it is that has befallen our dear Princess?" Eriol asked while looking her in the eyes.

Tomoyo met the Price's gaze and then let her eyes fall to the ground. "She has fallen ill, though her illness I do not know. She seemed to be fine before, but then she just fainted. Her temperature dropped and she feels cool to us, but she herself is sweating."

Eriol listened to her and could tell that she really cared about her highness. "Perhaps you should let me go see her. I haven't much medicinal knowledge, but what knowledge I have gained has been different than that of ordinary and your Princess' illness seems to be everything but ordinary."

Tomoyo looked up at him. "Let me go and see if the King will allow you to go and see her," she said while bowing down and then turning around. "If you would follow me I will lead you to a room in which you may seat yourself until I am done talking with him." Tomoyo lead the Prince into a large, stone room. There were tapestries hanging from the walls of this room with magnificent embroidered designs of dragons guarding treasure and knights fighting dragons. Around the room were chairs all angled so that they faced the center, clearly this room was sometimes used for meetings. All the chairs were made of a lacquered wood and had velvet cushions that appeared as a deep maroon. "Please sit and make yourself comfortable. I will be back shortly," Tomoyo said while leaving the room, but stopping at the door to turn and bow to the Prince.

Prince Eriol sat down on a chair in the room and leaned back and closed his eyes. "I wonder whatever happened to Syaoran," he thought. "He knows to respect those of higher authority than him though he's got a bit of a rebellious attitude to him, that he does." The Prince sighed and then opened his eyes and turned his head as he heard someone walk in. It was a young girl, probably no more than twelve, walking in holding a goblet in her hands.

The girl bowed down while extending the goblet towards the prince. "Please accept this to drink your Highness," she said in a weak and faltering voice. It was clear that the girl was scared, this was most likely her first time serving royalty outside of the Princess Sakura and Prince Toya.

Prince Eriol extended his right arm out and grasped the goblet with his hand. He then nodded to the girl and took a sip from the goblet, it was wine. He smiled at this, though not letting the servant see. "You may leave now," he said, expecting the girl to walk outside of the door and switch off with another servant. But instead the girl only walked to the inside of the door and waited there, an indication that it would be she that served him through his visit and not a different servant. She waited remaining constantly in a bow form that was her kneeling on the floor bent over so that her head touched her knees and then had her hands positioned right beneath her forehead. Prince Eriol smiled compassionately at seeing the servant girl's good manners. "Surely that position is uncomfortable for you?" he asked.

"Yes," the girl replied, "though my comfort is of no matter of importance, it is but yours that counts."

"Nonsense," said Eriol. "Go to the kitchens and bring me another goblet of wine."

"Yes," replied the girl while standing up, she then bowed and left. Shortly she returned brining with her another goblet of wine.

"Now come sit in the chair nearest to me, the one on my right, and drink from the goblet, surely your good efforts deserve it."

The girl walked over and sat at the chair. "Thank you for your kindness," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear."

The Prince smiled at this, for wasn't it the servants that were always serving and being kind to him? Alas, the poor girl had probably been born into a servant's life. And, truth to be told, she had. The girl had grown up doing mostly chores that avoided seeing royalty. Ever since she was ten she began to serve Prince Toya, though he always ignored her and wasn't ever really satisfied with her work. And now this was her first time face-to-face serving any royalty other than the Prince Toya.

"Your highness," Tomoyo began while bowing before the king, "there is a visitor that we have, Prince Eriol, and he wishes permission be granted upon him to go and see her highness Princess Sakura. He feels that he may be able to aid her medicinally, and says that he has experience where others have nought. I am to return to him with either your consent or your denial."

King Fujitaka listened to the servant's words and pondered his options carefully. He had no proof that he could trust the Prince, other than his family's loyalty to them in the past. But then that was his family not directly him. Although if he could help is daughter, if he could help at all, would it be worth it? He thought about this and the obvious answer was of course. "Child you may go and tell the Prince that I bid him to go and see my daughter and bring whatever wellness that he may upon her."

"Yes your highness," Tomoyo said and then bowed and left. "Oh I do hope that he can help her. If not I don't know what could happen to her," she thought worriedly while walking to the room that she had left the Prince in. "Prince Eriol, the King has given you permission to go and see his daughter. He bades you to go and bring health upon her," Tomoyo said as she entered the room that the Prince was in. She also blinked back surprise to see that he had the servant who was with him sitting next to him drinking wine.

**A/N:** Well this will have to do for now, I've got other updates and feel at least 3/4 mental at the moment... so please forgive me for the short chapter. Remember to review!


	3. Mission Made

**Disclaimer: **We all know this by now, or at least I'd assume that we do. But for those of you that may not, I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. (There are all of you lawyer type happy now? I did the disclaimer, it pained me greatly to do so but I did! So ha, ha ha ha! Umm... sorry about that.)

**A/N: **Hey, it's me. I've now received two reviews that stated that my story doesn't belong here in Tsubasa. I will say that it does belong here, and that Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, Yukito, Yuko, and dimension jumping will all appear in my story, just give it some time. (Actually I will hint that Yukito's appearing in the chapter!)

**Rising Angel:** Yup, I looked at her plans for this story, everything will come in once the plot develops more.

**Nanie-san: **This is my story, not yours Angle girl, so do me a favor and give me my rough draft of the plot back. Now!

**Rising Angel: **Fine, fine... spoil sport.

_Previously:_

"_Yes your highness," Tomoyo said and then bowed and left. "Oh I do hope that he can help her. If not I don't know what could happen to her," she thought worriedly while walking to the room that she had left the Prince in. "Prince Eriol, the King has given you permission to go and see his daughter. He bades you to go and bring health upon her," Tomoyo said as she entered the room that the Prince was in. She also blinked back surprise to see that he had the servant who was with him sitting next to him drinking wine._

**Chapter 3:** Mission Made

Prince Eriol walked out of the room, the room that he had spent the last hour in, Princess Sakura's room.

"How is she, do you know what's wrong? Can you help her? Can you do anything? Is she alright? Is she going to live?"

Eriol heard the bombardment of questions coming from numerous voices, though he did not respond. Rather he walked over to Syaoran. It was a strange action, for usually royalty and commoners didn't talk, but to Prince Eriol Syaoran was a friend, an equal. "My friend," he said quietly so that no one else could hear, "the situation seems grave, I wish to go into the room and spend a bit more time with her. While I am doing so I would wish that you go and summon the High Priest."

Syaoran nodded and bowed to Prince Eriol. He then turned and bowed to the King and Queen, and then after a bit of hesitation their son the Prince. After he was done bowing Syaoran ran off down the castle hallways, towards the door. He had to find the High Priest soon, he just had to.

Prince Eriol looked over at the anxious faces of the King, Queen, Prince and servants. "Please," he said, "I'll need time to talk with the High Priest while examining her before I can tell you anything for sure. I'm sorry that it's taking longer than you wish, though please try to stay calm."

"I am here Prince Eriol, from this boy I hear that you have summoned me," calmly stated High Priest Yukito as he walked into the room. He had just spent the last fifteen minutes running with the boy called Syaoran to the castle, though he wasn't out of breath nor exhausted.

"Come," Price Eriol said while walking toward's the princess' bedchambers, "and you, Syaoran, you come too. I may find use for you again."

Syaoran and the High Priest quietly followed the Prince into the Princess' bedchamber.

"You already know, don't you? What's wrong with her that is," Yukito said quietly.

"Yes I'm afraid that I do, and I don't like the thought of it either. Someone's after a life here, and great power, the Princess' great power. Indeed this is not good," responded Prince Eriol.

"Ay, you are very right. Syaoran, come here we've found use for you."

Syaoran walked over to the Prince and High Priest, it was slightly unusual for either of them to request the presence of a commoner such as himself.

"Look at her, this is the effect of magic, a magic curse. Whoever it is plans to take her life and all of her power along with it. I know that you possess no magic and thus can't feel it, but the aura of the spell is strong and around her. That is why her symptoms are weird and unidentifiable by one who doesn't know the art of magic." Eriol looked at Syaoran after he had said all of this to make sure that the boy had understood, and was greatly pleased to see that he had.

Syaoran's steady gaze didn't leave that of the princess' face until he heard the Prince say that, then he instantly looked over at him. Understood he did, want to believe he did not.

"I know this will prove harder on you, but still you must do exactly as I now say," said Yukito while looking over at Syaoran.

"Are you done talking yet!" sounded a shrill voice from outside of the door. The three instantly rushed out to see a nurse of about forty standing there. She was a plump and heave woman with bright red lipstick and dark brown curls. All in all she didn't look to appealing. "Have you figured it out yet or need I go in there myself and show you all what a nurse can do?"

"No need to worry Madam," said Yukito calmingly. "We have figured out the illness and but now need only for the cure."

At the moment that he had said that a great, shattering noise was to be heard. Quickly the nurse, High Priest, Prince and commoner ran into the room only to find Sakura gone and a shattered window. From outside stood an out-of-place ninja holding the Princess with his left arm, and only a feather was to be seen where the princess was lying just moments ago. The ninja looked over at them while extending his right arm and then a portal of darkness appeared where his hand was. Then he broke their eye contact and jumped through the portal, just as Syaoran lept out of the window towards him.

"You #$&#!" shouted Syaoran, not that it mattered much. The mysterious ninja was already gone, as was the portal that he had leaped through. And, none the less, Syaoran was still falling down from his jump out of the rather high up window.

Eriol quickly ran forwards and managed to catch the back of Syaoran's shirt. "You, my friend, need to be more cautious," he said.

"Yes, you do. And now I suggest that we tell him the whole truth after ditching that nurse," advised Yukito in a low voice.

"Umm, yes! Excuse me madam, but we'd like it very much if you would go and inform the King and Queen on the loss of their daughter. Meanwhile we shall be doing everything that we possibly can to reattain her," Eriol cleverly said to the nurse. The woman then rushed out to do as he had said.

"Good, now that she's gone I'll explain," Yukito said. "As you know the Princess' illness is magic caused. Do you see that feather there? That is memory, to be more direct, her memory. You must now embark on a journey going to myriads of different dimensions to find all of her memories, elst wise she'll die. While on the journey you must also free her from the ninja. Her illness alone is most likely created by the ninja's master, you must defeat the person who cast it in order for it to go away, that or convince him to undo the spell. Since we may know who it is I'd advise that you check there first. And oh yes, while you're in different dimensions you will more than likely encounter those that you knew here only of different statuses and everything. I wish you luck on your long, hard, and perilous journey. When you meet the woman tell her of your plight!" After saying all of this Yukito summoned a long staff and suddenly there was a portal in front of Syaoran, which Eriol oh so graciously pushed him through before he had the chance to ask any questions to Yukito.

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" asked Yukito to Eriol.

"Yes, it's more of do you think he'll succeed and will the princess be alright that's the question."

**A/N:** And well as you see here is the end of this chapter. Please forgive me for spending forever before updating, I've been busy, very busy. But anyways enjoy!


	4. Memories, and a Terrible Price

**A/N: **Gomen nasai, I should have updated way sooner. Excuse: to much stress from school, my family, friends, and life in itself. Good news: School's out for the summer more frequent updates.

**Rising Angel: **Yeah, like this is the time to listen, she'll start to respond directly to her reviewers in the beginning of each chapter after this chapter, so be happy!

**Nanie-san:** No, they'll all be depressed for having to read my work more often.

**Rising Angel: **She lies. She's also crazy. She jumped into a lake (to go waterskiing) when it was no more than 65 degrees Farenheight out.

**Nanie-san:** So what do they care if they have a crazy author?

(Complete silence) (Oh, all # signs are used to replace where asterisks would be used... somehow the won't appear on fanfic for me so...)

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa is not mine, it's Clamp's. (Though the anime is quite good of what I've seen, and the manga is just excellent!)

_Previously:_

"_Do you think that he'll be alright?" asked Yukito to Eriol._

"_Yes, it's more of do you think he'll succeed and will the princess be alright that's the question."_

**Chapter 4:** Memories, and a Terrible Price

Syaoran groaned as he hit the ground with a hard impact. But realizing the events of the past hour he quickly opened his eyes and sat up to make sure that the princess was okay.

"Tell me child, what is it that brings you to me, and with one so special?"

Syaoran looked up and saw a tall woman standing in front of him. She had long black hair and piercing eyes. Beside her stood two children.

"My name is Yuko, I am the dimensional witch," said the woman, as if to help Syaoran figure out who he was talking to.

"Please!" he said, "I need you to help me save Sakura!"

Yuko walked over and placed two fingers on the young girl's forehead. "She has lost something very dear to her. It will come at a cost but I may have a way to help you. Just wait until the other two arrive."

A blond girl waited anxiously by a pool of water. Soon a spray of water shot up and a man with a magical symbol on his back came forth from it. The girl eagrly flew over to him and handed him his shirt and coat.

"Is everything alright Fai-san?" the girl asked.

"Yes though I wish to leave this place, where King Ashura is I wish to be away from," Fai responded while hugging the girl affectionately. "Chi, I am going somewhere farther than this dimension, you need not understand. I shall be going now."

And with those words Fai stood up as Chi watched him. He magically drew a staff out and soon a magical aura surrounded him. "I am off to see one more powerful than I, I am off to see _her_," he whispered to himself. The aura completely enveloped him and he rose then disappeared.

A black-haired ninja stood at the top of a building from feudal Japan laughing. "You're all too dn weak! Someone come up here that's actually worth my time!"

"Kurogane, yet again you failed to follow my orders," rose a strong feminine voice that belonged to the princess of that area. "Did I not tell you to quit the useless killing, and yet you still stand here killing off all those that dare oppose you."

"Well, Tomoyo, that's the way of the ninja, kill the opponent that comes at you," replied Kurogane.

"Kurogane! Don't address her highness like that!" chided another female voice. This voice belonged to the ninja Souma.

"No, do not bother Souma," Tomoyo said. "And I heard of no such way, Kurogane. With such good ninja like Souma why must there always be ones like you."

"Well I guess that there are some good ninja and then there are bad ones," Kurogane said while smirking.

"Then, even though it pains me to no end, I must be sending you off!" Tomoyo replied in mock sadness with hearts in her eyes. "Good bye Kurogane, though you require one last use of my arts."

A swirl of magic began to form around Kurogane as he began to sink into the floor. "Cut this out Tomoyo!" he shouted as a spell hit the helmet on his head. "What the h is that!"

"That is a curse, and every time you kill someone your strength will decline because of it. I suggest you start watching how many people that you kill off soon."

"Just wait until I return Tomoyo!" he shouted just as he finally sunk completely through the floor.

Kurogane fell and landed on his feet, with his sword out, in some weird place, next to a boy that looked to be but a child. Beside the boy a tall, lanky, blond man came up and out of the ground.

"And you two, what is your wish," said Yuko.

"My home world is the place I wish not to be," said Fai. At the same time as Fai, Kurogane said "My home world is the place I wish to be."

"For these wishes to be granted the means is the same, and the price is too much for one man alone to pay. So I shall have the three of you together pay it and travel to different worlds together. But, the price is that of which is most important to you."

"You there," she said looking over at Fai, "your price is that marking upon your back."

Fai nodded, despite that he was to lose what was most valuable to him he smiled. "Are you sure you couldn't accept this instead?" he asked while holding out a long staff with a weird sort of shape on the top.

"No, it is your marking that is your price," said Yuko.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to give it up," Fai said, while still smiling. A black marking rose off of his back and floated over to the dimensional witch.

"And you," she said while looking at Kurogane, "your price is that sword."

"No! I'll never give away Ginryu!" shouted Kurogane.

"Fine, then you can wander this world lost, be arrested by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and seen all over TV looking like some costume contest loser freak," smirked Yuko while leaning towards him with every word.

"Huh?" questioned Kurogane, "polee? Tii vii?"

"Don't you get it, you're trapped here and I'm the only one that can get you out," smirked Yuko.

"What! That has got to be a lie!"

"It's all true," merrily shouted Fai from the background.

"Fine!" shouted Kurogane while thrusting his sword out to Yuko. "When I am free from this curse I'm coming back for it!"

Yuko then looked over at Sayoran. "The price that you pay will be a hard one."

"Fine!" Sayoran said determinedly.

"You realize that I haven't stated your price yet?" Yuko questioned.

"Yes, and I am willing to pay whatever it is," he said while looking at her steadily.

"I like your attitude."

Off in a different dimension the ninja stood outside ruins of a sort. He entered them, while carrying the unconscious princess, and descended down to the lowest level. There he watched as the princess began to regain consciousness.

"Mmm," Princess Sakura muttered, "this place, I saw it in my dream." Her eyes then filled in so only the green color of her irises was seen. She moved towards the symbol and then began to float upwards as wings began to form coming from her back.

In the ruins there was also a boy, a young slave of no great importance. He saw the girl, and if on sudden impulse jumped towards her, grabbing her by the waist. As he fell down she two fell with him, but her wings shattered, and as many feathers floated away and disappeared.

"You!" shouted the ninja, though the boy looked at him with no recognition. "This time you'll pay for your interruption!" The ninja ran at the boy and attacked him with kunai that he had hidden in his outfit.

The boy was hurt badly now, and was unconscious. He was unable to stop the ninja picking up the Princess' unconscious body and carrying her off.

Shortly afterwards a man found the boy and carried him off towards a building.

"Sayoran," said the man as the boy awoke, "are you alright, what happened?" The man was named Fujitaka, and had known the boy for awhile now, and did not mind that he was taking care of a slave.

"The Princess, Sakura by name, she is still in the hands of her captor, only now without her memories. You will travel to different worlds to find her and then her memories, only even when you return all her memories to her she will have no remembrance of you. Her memories of you, that is your price."

The two men looked over at the boy, they could see the pain from this in his eyes.

"Fine!" Sayoran almost shouted. "I will do whatever it takes to save her!"

"Watanuki," Yuko commanded, "bring _it_ here. These travelers will be in need of _it_."

"Yes," Watanuki said and ran off to a weird room with the two kids that were by Yuko following him. When he returned he carried two things, one black, the other white.

"This," said Yuko holding out the white thing, "is Mokona. Mokona will be your source of travel to other dimensions and worlds. Do not be surprised, but in other worlds and dimensions you will meet those that you may already know, only they and all about them will be different."

"Through this," she said holding out the black thing, "I will be able to communicate with you."

And after she said that the white thing rose up high in the air and opened it's mouth wide. A large gust of wind came from its mouth and sucked Kurogane, Fai, and Sayoran up towards it.

**A/N:** And there was Chapter 4! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but it's summer vacation now so forgive me, read, and review and I'll update much quicker. Sayanora! (And don't forget to review, pretty please with a cherry on top!)


	5. Battle Strategy

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had been gone for a week, sooner or later I'm leaving for another week, to go camping. Stupid me doesn't know when I'm leaving though...

Also, this chapter yet is another that doesn't follow the storyline...

And I think I'm not gonna pull off updating anymore today, but tomorrow is another story...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Tsubasa, the wonderful Clamp does.

_Previously:_

_And after she said that the white thing rose up high in the air and opened it's mouth wide. A large gust of wind came from its mouth and sucked Kurogane, Fai, and Sayoran up towards it._

**Chapter 5: **Battle Strategy

The quartet landed on a strange dimension.

"Pathetic," Kurogane said while looking over at the young boy who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"What do you mean, Blacky-ta?" questioned the blond. "Just because he didn't remain conscious for the whole trip doesn't make him pathetic..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Kuorgane, not liking the nickname that Fai had given him. "My name's Kurogane, you'll call me that."

Then an energetic "Puu!" came from the mouth of the white "thing" that was with them.

"WHAT THE HECK?" shouted Kurogane.

"Puu! Puu!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Fai as Mokona jumped up onto Kurogane's head and Kurogane brought down a heavy punch to where Mokona was perched, but Mokona had jumped out of the way so the man really had just hit himself hard over the head.

"Ha ha ha! By your standards then, Kuro-ri, you're pathetic!" the blond man laughed for a bit more then glanced over towards the young boy on the ground.

Syaoran felt grass beneath him and squeezed his eyes shut. "Just one more minute, let me dream of her for just one more minute," he thought then opened his eyes. "No, that would take away time that I could save her in." He looked around, dizziness still throbbing through his head.

"Hello!" greeted the lanky, blond after seeing that the boy was away. "My name's Fai D. Flowright and that guy over there is Kurogane!"

"I'm Mokona!" exclaimed the white thing happily.

"I-I'm Syaoran," said the boy while looking down.

Prince Eriol looked out of the window in his room. He had never actually told him, Syaoran, everything. He knew, but never told. Never told Syaoran his past from before he met up with him. All Syaoran knew was from after Eriol's family had found him and taken care of him, had treated his injuries and nursed him back to health. He knew that Syaoran was often cold towards others, he knew why. He knew what Syaoran didn't. Syaoran had watched both of his real parents die, had watched his four sisters die, had almost died himself, and had cut off his heart from the world for a long time. He knew how Syaoran's life took a sudden change when he became a commoner, how hard it was for Syaoran who had no experience of it in his life before. "Be strong," he whispered, though knowing that Syaoran would never hear him.

Syaoran had after meeting Sakura started to become softer, but Eriol still knew that part of him was very cold, that part of him still felt the unavenged pain of the past. "Be strong" may not be enough to say. "Be strong" may only be a curse in itself, for there are moments in which weakness is inevitable.

"Syaoran, is it? Might I call you Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded his head in the direction of Fai. He didn't feel like talking now, it was strange, when he first met Sakura something in him changed, something became softer. He knew that before he met her he was much colder, and now, now that she was gone, he felt that coldness coming back.

"The girl's life depends upon her feathers of memory, if I'm correct," the blond said, "so we should find her and at least one feather before she dies, so that she'll live."

Syaoran nodded and the white thing, Mokona, ran up to him.

"Puu! Puu! Every time Mokona senses the waves of her feathers of memory Mokona will do this!" eagerly exclaimed the ecstatic thing while making his eyes become big and glow.

"Thank you," Syaoran said in a quite voice.

"And you know that I'll also help you, that is as long as it doesn't endanger my life or anything," said Fai.

"Thank you," Syaoran said while nodding in his direction.

"Don't expect me to get tangled up in your mess. The only reason I'm here is to return to my world. I won't help you, don't expect me to."

Syaoran looked over at the black clad man and nodded. "I'll do my best to not involve you." As he said that the man looked almost annoyed, but on the other hand the blond seemed to find the who matter quite amusing.

"You're so serious, Syaoran-kun!" he exclaimed while picking up Mokona. "Really, you are!"

"Fine, I'll do one thing," said Kurogane suddenly.

Syaoran looked at him confused, the man had just refused to help at all and now was saying he'd do something. "What is it that you'll do?" he asked warily.

"Give you idiots some directions," he said while pointing westward towards the setting sun. Moreoverly he was pointing at a castle that stood there. "A sinisterly evil aura is coming from that castle. I'll advise that you go there."

"Wow, Kuro-tan, you're so useful! We'll go there come morning!" The blond looked over at the young boy and saw his desire to go there that night. "Besides, if we go there now we'll all be tired, and if the princess captor is there we'd lose to him right away. We should wait until morning, call it a battle strategy."

Syaoran nodded, despite the lack of sunlight it was easy to see the pain in his eyes.

**A/N:** Well I'll hopefully update either tomorrow or the day after if all goes well! Have a good day everybody, and remember to review!


End file.
